The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In daily life and work, we usually receive calls from others in situations such as during a conference, or a rest. If a no-disturbing mode has been set yet, then the user can select to ignore the call; and if the no-disturbing mode was not set before, the user will usually select to hang up the call manually due to reasons such as affecting the conference progress or the rest of the user. This is a bad experience both to the user and to the caller. At this moment, if a method for replying a call is provided, the user can be prevented from missing important affairs, and the experience of the caller can be improved.
Referring to FIG. 1, an “information” option will be displayed in a call interface for the user after receiving a call in the related art. If it is not convenient for the user to answer the call currently, then the user may click the option to reject the call, edit a short message manually and send the short message to the calling number, so as to remind the caller that it is not convenient to answer the call currently.